Christmas Baking
by Siva
Summary: WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Some good ol' hyperactivity to kick in the vacations! What's this? The G-Boys BAKING?!?!?!?!


Disclaimer: the G-Boys aren't mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nothing affiliated with Gundam Wing is mine! Don't get me into legal problems!!!!!! This is just a Gundam otaku writing Gundam-y fics! Be kind to me!!!!!! 

[Authors Note: Yes, I am writing under the effects of cough syrup again! **Darned bronchitis just won't GO AWAY!!!!!** Aren't y'all so glad I'm in cough-syrup mode again??? Anypatays! Be on the lookout for plain good ol' silliness and fun in this here fic-a-doo! ^^]

**Christmas Baking**

** **

It was the Eve of Christmas and all five darling Gundam pilots were strewn around the huge living room in Quatre's mansion, drink eggnog and staring at the fireplace in an almost catatonic state. That is, until Duo piped up!

"You guys!" he whined. "This is _so_ boring! Can't we do some fun Christmas-y stuff? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?!"

Heero grunted an unintelligible response, while Wufei muttered something about "stupid braided bakas with nothing in their head but air". Quatre jumped about half a mile out of his chair because he had been deep in thought when Duo had made the little outburst. Trowa's usual reply of "……………….." could be heard for miles around!

It was obvious the braided pilot had drunk _way_ too much of "Rashid's Special Holiday Eggnog ™". He was already bouncing around the living room with his braid precariously close to the flames of the fire. The grin painted on his face was almost maniacal.

"Just an inch closer baka Maxwell! That'll be the last you see of your stupid braid! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Heero's reflexes told him to draw out his gun. "Duo" he warned as he removed the safety, "You had better stop disturbing the peace", he threatened in his usual monotone voice, the iciness in his eyes was enough to turn even Frosty into an "icicleman".

Duo stopped his rambunctious insanity and pouted one of his ever-so-cute little pouts. "Bit I wanna have fun!" he protested shrilly. "Can't we all do some……..ummmmmmmmm…………..ummmmmmmmm…….I know!!!!! HOLIDAY BAKING!"

All four of the other four Gundam pilots were blown several walls away from the impact of Duo's yell. "Sowwie" Duo mumbled sheepishly.

Quatre popped his head out of one of the large holes made in his wall. "It's okay, Duo" he muttered feebly.

Suddenly a very large katana came flying dangerously close to Duo's head. He "eeped" and jumped out of harms way only to land tush first in the fireplace. "OW! Damn! THAT IS HOT!" Duo's screams were heard by several carollers who happened to be in the area. These people's eyes opened wide and they quickly scurried away, trying to banish all dirty thoughts that had entered their minds.

All four of the Gundam pilots sweatdropped, whilst Wufei and Heero were seen smirking in unison. Trowa silently walked to the kitchen and came back with a pitcher of ice water, which was promptly deposited over Duo's rear end. Duo let out a sigh of relief and gazed gratefull at Trowa! "Just for being so nice to me Trowa, you get to decorate the first batch of cookies!" Duo beamed at the taller pilot. "………………." Was all Trowa could reply.

***********************************************************************

Somehow, Duo managed to usher Heero and Wufei into the kitchen (Quatre and Trowa had been agreeable and made their way to the kitchen placidly.) He had outfitted each pilot with an adorable little frilly apron (to which there had been much protest from Heero and Wufei the "troublemakers"). At any rate the five pilots were working together, without breaking each other's necks (is that even possible?) to bake come scrumptious, oh-so-yummy Christmas Cookies. There was Heero whipping ferociously at the icing he was told to make, and Wufei was sitting at the table dusting it with flour (as he had refused vehemently to do "onna's work"). Quatre was cheerily chirping "Deck the Halls" in a most off-key manner which made Trowa's right eye twitch every verse, and this in turn caused him to splatter "cookie décor" all over the floor and walls. (Imagine the walls of Quatre's mansion covered with that jelly-like icing stuff-nugger and sprinkles of every colour covering the floor ^^). Then there was darling Duo making the cookie dough. He wore the biggest grin imaginable on his face and his eyes gleamed with joy (or maybe it was misplaced mischief).

"All right! It's ready", he announced and carried the rather large ball of dough to the table where Wufei sat mumbling something about "bakas who had problems showing their masculinity". He didn't note when Duo plopped the large mass of what was supposed to be cookie dough down on the table. He did, however, notice when the dough went straight through the hole it made in the table, and straight through the hole it made in the floor.

"What……………..the……………he-" was all Wufei could say before that ball of dough came bouncing back up taking Wufei along with it on its trip through the roof to chikyuu-knows-where! The four remaining Gundam pilots could distinctly hear Wufei laughing his arse off and babbling about "FINALLY! JUSTICE IS SERVED!" They all sweatdropped of course and three pairs of eyes were staring suspiciously at Duo-kun.

"WHOA! Talk about rubber! I should sell that shit!" he laughed. Pretty soon he was rolling on the floor laughing his cute li'l arse off, almost in tears. However his joy was soon interrupted when a cursing Wufei came flying through the roof and landed straight on top of him.

More expletives were heard filtering their way from Wufei's mouth while Duo came to his senses and assimilated what had happened. He smirked.

"Why, Wufie. I never knew you were _that _kinda guy!" he winked. "I'm so glad you feel you can be _straight_forward with me, but I'm just not into guys. Actually, I'm just not into _you_". At this remark all the Gundam pilots, including "Wufie" facefaulted. This sent Duo into hysterical laughter while all the rest of the G-boys just giggled nervously (can you picture them _giggling_?!) and inched their way out of the kitchen.

"STOP!" Duo cried out shrilly. "We are _not_ done yet, you guys! We can try baking another batch! OR A FRUITCAKE!"

"FRUITCAKE?!" screamed Wufei, Trowa (he's capable of screaming?! J/k!) Quatre, and Heero. They all screamed like scared little schoolgirls and ran outta that kitchen (and the mansion for that matter) like bats straight out of hell.(Note: PLEASE DON'T LET MEATLOAF SUE ME!!!!)

Duo stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring blankly at the door through which his G-Buddies had left. "How about chocolate cake?!" he called out to no one in particular. Noting that they were probably gone for a good long while he walked quietly to the fridge and pulled out some more of "Rashid's Special Holiday Eggnog ™". He poured himself a big (and I do mean BIG!) glass and rummaged through the kitchen cupboards. He pulled out a little blue tin.

"Alone at last!" he sighed, "Now I can enjoy these cookies Hilde sent me without those guys asking me for any!"^^. He munched on his cookies happily whilst drinking eggnog and humming "Jingle Bells".

ZE END

Duo: SIVA! You're high on cake and soda, again, aren't you!?

Siva: **nods sheepishly** I've been baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad?

Duo: I'm NOT that greedy!

Other 4 G-Boys: THERE HE IS! THAT SELFISH PORKER! CATCH HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: EEP!

Siva: Anyone for Apple Cinnamon Toffee Cake and Crush Grape Soda?

All 5 G-Boys: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Siva: EEP! STAMPEDE!

**_Half an hour later……._**

Quatre: LEMME ON THAT COMPUTER! I NEED TO TYPE A FIC!

Trowa: **wrestling Heero** NO! I WANNA GET ON!

Heero: DAMNIT DUO! GET OFF ME! YOU WEIGH AS MUCH AS A TON OF BRICKS!**protects his laptop from Duo's clutches**

Wufei:…………………………………..freaks……………………**pulls out his own laptop** GOTTA LOVE iMacs! Tangerine Flavour! **grin**

Duo: I'M SIVA'S FAVE PILOT! SHE'S GONNA LET ME ON!!!! **gives Siva one of his most winning smiles**

Siva:**guarding her computer** CALM DOWN! YOU ALL LOOK MANIACAL!……………with the exception of Duo-kun, of course.

Quatre: What about me?!

Siva: You look cute, too!

Trowa:…………………………………………………………..**pout**

Siva: Aw hell! You all look adorable! **grabs them all into a huge hug** ^-^

Wufei: ……………………………………………..**turning purple** oxygen…………………please……………………………!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: **grinning widely as he is in an optimum spot**

Quatre: **blushing furiously**

Trowa:…………………………………………………………………………………………..(translation: no comment, as usual)

Heero:………..Omae…………………………………………**goes blue**………………………………….must…………………**gasp**……………….breathe……………………………………….mission……………………**gasp**………………………………………..not……………**gasp*…………….quite……….**gasp**…………………………………..successful……………………………….

Note: The author was under the secondary effects of Apple Cinnamon Toffee Cake™ and Crush Grape Soda™ when this fic was written! It was also 4:23 am and the mind knows no limits at that hour!


End file.
